Since the development of portable electronic products focus on the features of light weight, small size and multifunctional integration, the two-dimensional integrated circuits (2D IC) design nowadays cannot meet the needs in the field. Thus, the three-dimensional integrated circuit (3D IC) design, integrating two or more chips into a single one vertically, has been developed. By through silicon via (TSV), the 3D IC design has a short distance of signal transmission and a small area and can integrate heterogeneous chips together to reach high system integration. Furthermore, to meet the needs of emerging application and multifunctional integration, multiple power sources may be employed in the 3D IC design in the future. However, it is seldom for the full-chip electrostatic discharge protection structure with a multi-power module nowadays to teach different detection ways to enhance the turned-on behaviors of the clamping circuit in multiple power sources applications.